<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Dresses and your belief by EllaYuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577108">Star Dresses and your belief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki'>EllaYuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lucy POV, Natsu being Natsu, Star Dress, regarding his faith in Lucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has never tried using all her Zodiac Keys at once for a Star Dress. Natsu fails to understand why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Dresses and your belief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What about using all your Keys at once? For a Star Dress?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As always, Natsu's being absurd, though she understands his curiosity. She, too, had thought about it, once, but had discarded the idea immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want me to die of magical exhaustion," she says, with a shrug. "Sure, I guess. I could try."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu frowns at that, head tilting to the side </span>
  <em>
    <span>(it's adorable, damn him).</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Die of magical exhaustion?" The disbelief in his voice is a tangible thing. Lucy shakes her head. He wouldn't understand that, would he, seeing as the most that's ever happened to him when he's exhausted his magic reserves, had been to fall into a days-long sleep. "But Lucy," he says, raising an eyebrow. "You're too strong for that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She hadn't expected… "My magic levels aren't as insane as yours, Natsu," he tells him, trying to not sound like his complete confidence in her powers has knocked her sideways. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows, yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he trusts her, and her strength, and her durability, just like she trusts his. It's just… she's always surprised when he just says it outright like that. After everything, it still takes her breath, that simple trust. "The couple of times I summoned all the Spirits, I couldn't do it for more than a few seconds and even then… it was... beyond tiring."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but," Natsu frowns again, his deep-thinking face hilarious and endearing. "But the Dresses take less power, don't they? Making them, or summoning them, or whatever it is. It takes less magic power than summoning a Spirit, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's right, they do. It's why she can change them so easily, and use two keys at once for longer for some Dresses. It still takes a lot out of her (though, if she's honest, not as much as it used to, even a half-year ago). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you ever tried?" he asks, and because it's Natsu, it sounds like a challenge. By the look on his face, it definitely is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't," Lucy answers, because there's no point in lying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The big, toothy grin that spreads on his face feels dangerous. "Then you should try it." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like it's the easiest thing in the world.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sighs. A small smile forces itself onto her lips. Of course he would see it that way. And of course he'd convince her it might actually be that easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," she says, giving up, giving in. "Alright, I'll try." And, just to be annoying, "If I die, I'll kill you, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, you're not gonna die." His grin is sharp as a razorblade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna look ridiculous. You're not allowed to laugh." Just to put it off, if only for a minute longer, if only to vex him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hurry up and do it already!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy laughs, and pulls out her Zodiac Keys. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>